


I worry about you — Kingdings oneshot

by Scorpia_is_babey



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I love kingdings so much I have the kingdings brainrot now, M/M, Made this a tentacle porn, Tentacles, Trans! Asgore, also they're very in love with each other, asgore is a good angst machine, because i have a tentacle kink, but asgore is a soft marshmallow afraid of getting hurt again, but it's hard to find non-rapey stuff, so I made my own!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpia_is_babey/pseuds/Scorpia_is_babey
Summary: Asgore is entering an depressive episode and Gaster starts worrying about his friend
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/W. D. Gaster
Kudos: 2





	I worry about you — Kingdings oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, English isn't my first language  
> Second thing, I have the kingdings brainrot and it was my SpIn for 3 years and I thought I was free of it but here we are again
> 
> Asgore is a trans man in my headcanons

Gaster was in the throne room. That place was always nice looking despite everything. He was waiting for Asgore, that was taking way too long to arrive. Gaster got distracted.  
Asgore was aloof lately, and even avoiding everyone. That worried the skeleton way too much, since that usually meant that Asgore was entering into a depressive episode. He heard that he even lashed out at someone, which was weird. The goat king usually was kind and calm, and him lashing out even slightly meant bad things were happening under his skin. He was startled when a hand touched his shoulder, and by the weight and texture was Asgore’s.  
Despite being big, Asgore moved silently. His regular clothes didn’t make a sound, and his paw pads would drown out every little sound he could do walking. That always startled the scientist, because he had a bad habit of working until late night, and on bad nights Asgore would come to lab, knowing he would find his friend there to a little bit of comfort, and even more than just some chatting and hugging.  
Asgore pressed Gaster's shoulder slightly, and smiled kindly, but his expression was foggy and saddened. The deaths’s birthday was some days ago. Everyone knew that, so they were trying to cause less problems than usual to Asgore to solve.  
The goat seemed tired, and maybe, about to cry. He never opened up about his problems. ASgore always felt disconnected from regular monsters, since he was a king and a boss monster.Toriel, the only other boss monster, made him feel a bit understood, but since the queen's disappearance he was feeling so lonely. Monsters couldn’t understand his pain, or his situation. They couldn’t understand what was wrong with him, and he felt isolated from everyone, despite the monsters making an actual effort to cheer him up.  
—Gaster. I am happy to see you here, my old friend. Would you like a cup of tea, perhaps?  
—I…. Thank you, your majesty. But I only came to hand out my reports, I don’t wanna bother. - the scientist straightened his back, and cleaned his throat - You seems tired.  
—That's true, Gaster, but if you don’t mind, I would like your company and a cup of tea  
.—I…. Would be an honor, sire.  
Asgore raised a paw, smiling softly.  
—Enough of formality. We’re meeting as friends. Please come with me to the kitchen, mr. Scientist. - he teases, seemingly feeling better.  
As the evening progresses, ASgore decides to move the meeting to his withdrawing room. Gaster is reading a book, head on ASgore lap and ASgore is caressing his skull softly.  
Both didn’t have a problem touching each other. They probably had a problem stopping touching each other. Both regularly ended up sleeping together in King's private room, after some cups of tea, maybe biscuits. They liked to spend time together, both doing their own things. Gaster loved ASgore, but he was far too afraid of making a move into asking for commitment because ASgore’s wounds were far too recent. Sometimes he still would stare at his wedding ring, pained,sorrowful, with such regret in his eyes. But today,he wasn’t wearing the ring, something a bit off.  
ASgore loved to spend time with Gaster, but he was always afraid of making him think that he was just a replacement goldfish, which was bad. The king always tried to be aware of their own feelings and to not make Gaster too hopeful for a relationship. But sometimes, late at night they would exchange kisses and cuddles, like they were an old couple, deprived of touch for years, touching each other like the absence of it would kill them.  
The silence was comfortable enough that both could spend hours like that. No one questioned Gaster and ASgore’s relationship, assuming both were just close friends, some bet on them being secret lovers, but the truth was much more complicated than it.  
Gaster quietly closed the book, looking up at Asgore. That was the cue to the kisses and cuddles, and ASgore knew the skeleton for long enough to know he was way too shy to actually ask to be kissed. ASgore- smiled, feeling the bone at his maxilar and tilting it gently kissing him would be easier. After some kisses, Gaster sighed:  
—I am worried about you.  
—I will be fine, my dear friend. Please don’t worry about me.  
—….. But I do worry. I wanna… I wanna see you happy. - The scientist changed position so he could hug Asgore - You always work a lot, and always seem like you’re about to cry.  
ASgore silenced. He didn’t answer, not even the hug. After a long time like this, Gaster considered he might have said something wrong, Asgore finally answers:  
—Gaster, I am afraid no one will ever understand this pain in my chest  
.—I won’t if you don’t tell me, Asgore. Listen to me. You’re my friend, and I love you. - his face grew hotter from saying that - And you deserve to be happy. So please, trust in me and tell me your fears, and your hopes, and your dreams. I am here for you. I will be your friend and help you to go through this. You’ll survive, asgore.  
Asgore gave him a quiet no as an answer. He was not feeling ready for telling him stuff that bothered him. He was crying silently, tears wettening his fur, chest trembling slightly. Gaster cuddled him for a long time before he stopped crying.  
After another long time with no words said, Asgore cleaned his face and laid down again with Gaster. The skeleton cuddled on ASgore's big figure, gently rubbing his ear. He liked the texture, and he knew Asgore liked it.  
—Gaster?  
—Yes?  
—Thank you.  
After that, the night progressed calmly.  
When Gaster is changing clothes to go to sleep, Asgore gently picks him up and lays him on the bed. The skeleton smiled softly to him, excited for what would happen. Both enjoyed the activity, and it happened quite often considering that both were middle aged dads. It was almost always quiet and calm, an extension to their physical closeness.  
—Can I try something new today? - Gaster asks, a bit anxious about that. He had been training something and he was looking forward to test it with someone other than himself.  
—Sure! What's that?  
—Huh, I have been trying to form new…. Appendages on my body using the ecto material I usually make my body of. It's quite malleable, and makes wonderful forms. So we could use it… To spice things up.  
Asgore nods. He was almost always open to try new stuff. He smiled and undressed Gaster and then himself. Gaster ecto-body glowed softly on the dim light. Asgore turned off the bedside lamp, wanting a little bit of "privacy", because for some reason he didn't like to get closer with the lights turned on. That's why most of their meetings were in complete darkness aside from Gaster's shining body, and he didn't mind because he got to be with him. Under darkness, they could be more than friends, and Gaster enjoyed the feeling of being close to Asgore, being cuddled or fucked.  
Gaster concentrated and tentacle-like appendages emerged for his back. Asgore looked in curiosity, touching one of the tips:  
— Alphys and you have been passing a looong time together aren't you?  
Gaster laughs, blushing on a deep purple:  
—C'mon, don't you lie that you didn't get interested in that. And I have fucked guys in way weirder ways that tentacles.  
— So proceed, my dear friend. - Asgore kissed him again, this time entangling tongues with him, starting to run a claw through his body. A tentacle found Asgore's first hole and teased from the outside, making him moan softly .  
—Oh, already wet? I haven't even started. - Gaster teased, rubbing the tentacle length over his pussy. Asgore moaned once again and bucked against the appendage. One tentacle tangled to his neck, making him lay down and pressing his throat just enough to make him more aroused.  
—You know that I love when you fuck me. - the king muttered, bucking his hips against the tentacle again.  
—Can I begin? - Gaster slides in only the tip. The tangle on his throat gets tighter, just for two or three seconds making Asgore moan be cut in half.  
—Please. - Asgore seems like he's begging. Gaster enjoys that, sliding more of the tentacle inside. Asgore moves in to make it go deeper, and the tentacle moves to imitate a fingering movement inside him. - Oh, Gaster! - he mutters, with a silent cry - This feels wonderful!  
Gaster smiled, and kept on moving, making Asgore squeal and squirm in pleasure. When he stops, Asgore is a moaning mess, and confused:  
—Now, please spread your legs. - the skeleton said softly, climbing over Asgore, rock hard. He got lube from the drawer (with one tentacle) and dripped onto Asgore's asshole. Asgore didn't question, feeling the cold gel being spread on his sensitive areas - Woah, your natural lubrication would be almost enough. - Gaster starts to penetrate with a finger, lubing him up.  
—Ahh, Gaster…. - The skeleton knew where to touch to cause those reactions. Asgore's asshole was the right way to make him cum fast and intense, and seeing and hearing Asgore cum and moan was the fast way to make Gaster cum too. He added the second…. And the third finger, thrusting slowly to stretch him out. At the same time, a tentacle was working on his clitoris, rubbing slowly and sometimes holding back to see Asgore mindlessly trying to get more contact. Gaster knew that making Asgore come was easy, but he would try to delay it as much as possible so he would enjoy it for longer. Gaster was masturbating while he worked on Asgore, and a tentacle slid into Asgore's asshole, slowly and careful. Soon he was thrusting again, Asgore being a little louder than before, calling Gaster's name and beg for more. Gaster couldn't hold for longer, and ended up coming all over Asgore's stomach.  
Asgore looked at that and smiled between thrusts. He went to finish getting off but Gaster got his hands with a tentacle and went back to thrusting him in his ass and penetrated his other hole with his dick, going as hard as he could. Asgore didn't hold himself and came, making a mess and almost howling from pleasure. Both still oversensitive, laid down next to each other. Asgore tucked in his lover, seeing he was exhausted:  
— Please go to sleep.  
Gaster only nodded, passing out and sleeping peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, please leave kudos/comments because those make me happy fnmdmdkfm


End file.
